Trade
First off, the basics: 2 weeks and level 20. Everyone should understand that. The next thing to understand about the way they have trades set up, is you can't pick the cards from your trade partner that you want thrown into the deal. Instead, all you can do, is put up an offer of what cards you're willing to trade, and you send it to them. Basically a trading block, that you list the cards you're offering, and wait for their response. You can have multiple trades going at the same time. ONCE YOU MAKE AN OFFER, IT STAYS UP FOR 48 HOURS OR UNTIL THEY ACCEPT/REJECT. YOU CAN'T CANCEL ONCE YOU'VE PUT IT OUT THERE. YOU CAN NOT USE A CARD IN A PENDING TRADE IN YOUR DECK SO BE CONSCIOUS OF THIS. Now, before you get into trying to trade, the first thing you should do, is open up your card archives. This will allow other ppl to view what cards you have. To access this, go to Cards->Check Card Archives -> Privacy settings. You can set it to 3 options: *PRIVATE (This is the default setting. Nobody can see your cards.) *ALLIES ONLY *PUBLIC Depends how open you want to make your cards, but you should change your settings to at least allies only. Once you've done this, others can now see what cards you have that they might want. Another good step to utilize is your wishlist . This will allow others to see what you're looking for. Or you could use it to list what you're shopping. Either or. When you add a card or item to your wishlist, you can add a note, so say "shopping" or "looking for". With the way they have this set up, it's an annoying complicated process to do a trade. Step 1: look at one of your allies. Go to your ally list, and pick someone and click on details. Then take look at their wishlist, or card archive. See what they got, or what they want. Once you're ready to trade with them, click on trade. (if their trade button is blacked out, it means they have a pending trade already, so you won't be able to deal with them until they've finished that trade first.) Step 2: now you've clicked trade, and up pops your own list of cards. Here is where you pick what cards you'd like to offer them in a trade. Once you've added what you want to the trade, then you click confirm trade. You can add a note hereto, so make sure you write in there, what cards you want in return. Once you confirm it, it's sent and you now have to wait for them to do their part. Step 3: your trade partner receives the trade request. Or it's you, receiving one. Here you see what the offer is, and whatever notes they attached. Now you can take look at their wishlist and archives, and see what they're looking for, if they didn't say it in the note. Now it's time for you, or you trade partner, whoever was receiving the initial offer, to present your side. Now you confirm trade, and then add a card(s). Once you've added the parts that will be going back, you confirm the trade and wait for the other person. Once again, you can add notes, so you could say " or I can offer ___ instead" or whatever you want. Step 4: the trade has now come back to the original person who started the trade. Here you see what the person offered you in return for the card you put on the block. You have two choices now. 1- you like it, so you accept the trade. 2- don't like it, so you cancel. If you accept the trade, it's done. The card you're receiving will go to your inbox as a gift. If you cancel the trade, it's all erased, and now you can start the process all over again. So, this, as far as I've tested, is how to trade. It's an annoying process, and basically is set up in a way, that it'll be an annoying process to do trades, without utilizing a third party app like line. To make trades actually happen, without throwing out random "hope you're looking for this card" requests, you will need to communicate here, and get the other person to agree to a trade before you send it. Category:Browse Category:Cards Category:Card Packs Category:Menu Category:Trade